Ewan Amano
Midnight Collection |digivice=Black Fusion Loader Darkness Loader Yellow Fusion Loader |grade='Xros Wars': 6th / Hunters: 7th |gender=Male |relatives=Grandmother Father Nene Amano (Older sister) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Midnight General in Fusion Fighters United Army Student Member of Xros Heart (basketball team) Hunter }} is Nene Amano's younger brother, and the reason that she is in the . Some time ago, Ewan was tempted into the Digital World by , who told him that no one could get hurt in the Digital World, and without knowing about his role in Ewan's disappearance, Nene later accepted AxeKnightmon's offer to serve him in exchange for his help rescuing her brother. It is soon revealed that Ewan is actually a willing partner to AxeKnightmon, and the true General of the Midnight army. However, after forcing Ewan to accept that death and suffering still exist in the Digital World, Mikey eventually convinces Ewan to leave AxeKnightmon and defect to the Fusion Fighters United Army. Appearance Ewan is a short blond boy with gray eyes. He wears black suspenders with plaid maroon-purple shorts with a pocket on each side. He also wears a grey shirt with a red tie, white socks, and black shoes. According to Nene, his eyes are very similar to Mikey's. One year later, Ewan is quite a bit taller, and usually wears a yellow button-up shirt with white pants, and gray and green sneakers with white soles. Description Like Mikey, Ewan is an excellent strategist, able to come up with good battle actions on the spot. Before Ewan came to the , he is quiet, compassionate, and above all emphatic to all life. He cares greatly for even the smallest forms of life, like a butterfly, and hates bringing anyone to harm. However, when AxeKnightmon opens a portal to the Digital World for Ewan and claims to be taking him to a world where nothing really dies or gets hurt, Ewan feels that he can act without remorse, as he isn't really hurting anything. Because he thinks there are no consequences, Ewan treated the Digital World like a game and acted without regard to the safety of anyone in it. When he realizes that the Digital World contains living creatures capable of dying, Ewan feels intense remorse and regret for his actions as he joins with the Fusion Fighters United Army to redeem himself. Etymologies ;Yuu Amano (天野 ユウ) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Xros Wars and related media. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "heaven field". *'Ja:' . A Japanese name. May be derived from: ** . Nene describes him as gentle when remembering their childhood. ** . Ewan is a honor student. ** . Ewan is a member of the Midnight, named "Twilight" in the Japanese version army during his time in the . ;Ewan Amano Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Fusion. *Ewan. Similar to Japanese name. Fiction Ewan lived with his father and older sister Nene. While catching bugs one day with his sister, he accidentally killed a butterfly and became distraught; the two buried it, but Nene would always remember how deeply the insect's suffering had affected him. Some time after that they learned that their grandmother had died, and a grieving Ewan ran off and hid in a playground while Nene searched for him. (In the English dub it was Ewan's pet goldfish that died) appeared before him and took him to the , where gave him a Fusion Loader. As the Fusion Loader took on a black hue, SkullKnightmon asked the boy to digifuse him with and became , who invited Ewan to join a game in "a world where no one dies", once he grew older. Ewan was returned to the Human World, but several years later, while walking down a street with his sister, AxeKnightmon returned for him and drew them both through a portal into the Digital World. AxeKnightmon then hid Ewan from Nene and pretended to her that her brother was being held hostage, promising that he would recover Ewan if she helped him revive the Darkness Loader, to which she agreed. As Mikey returns to the Digital World, Ewan watches from the Bagra Pandæmonium with AxeKnightmon, and states his wish to battle Mikey. In Honey Land, Christopher spots Ewan in the forest, and he's later seen after the battle against . Christopher talks about the mysterious kid with blond hair to Mikey and Nene, which is when Nene starts suspecting that her brother is nearby. She runs off to find him, but is shocked to discover the cruel monster he has become. Ewan tortures her using 's illusions, and despite Xros Heart showing up to rescue her, they are only able to drive off Ewan and his allies, rather than defeat him. Eventually, when the Fusion Fighters United Army arrives to Bright Land, Ewan offers Midnight's assistance to in eliminating them in the Digital Underworld, thinking that he can predict every move the Fusion Fighters make. But as Christopher holds off their enemies, Mikey infiltrates the black castle where Ewan is before finding himself in a sword fight with the boy. After learning how he and AxeKnightmon met, Mikey reveals to Ewan that what AxeKnightmon told him about this war being a game was a lie. Refusing to accept it, Ewan Digi-Fuses Tuwarmon into before defeats him. But as Tuwarmon spirits a injured Ewan from the site, the boy begins to wonder if what Mikey said is the truth. While wandering the Underworld looking for help, Ewan and Damemon spot the light of Whispered fusing and together and head toward it hoping that he can heal Damemon's injuries and free them from the Underworld. Arriving there, they find that the sea of lava that used to be there has dried up. They are then confronted by and . But before they can bring the two back to Nene, Skullknightmon appears and takes Ewan away just as emerges from the ground and begins destroying the entire underworld. They manage to get out when hacks into the rose medallions, tricking them into thinking Mikey lost and opening the portal. Ewan however, is terrified, thinking that Mikey actually got deleted. One year later, Ewan attends the Central Junior High and plays in the basketball team with Mikey and Tagiru Akashi. He has many fans, including Mami Takahashi, Haruka Hazuki, and Midori Miike. He's also an honor student, being in the seventh student in the seventh grade's rank. During a game against the Black Devils, when Tagiru is knocked unconscious, Ewan makes a score. When Tagiru awakes, Ewan asks Mikey why he passed the ball to him. Later, he goes to the Game World to try the new card game, and meets Tagiru, who asks to play against him. Ewan doubts Tagiru can defeat him in a card game when he can't do the same in basketball, and two argue about Tagiru not knowing the true meaning of "Xros Heart", and Ewan accuses the boy of wearing goggles to mimic Mikey. Ren Tobari then stumbles on Tagiru, and Ewan catches a glimpse of his Fusion Loader. He then follows Tagiru and Ren to the arcade's backdoor and sees him entering a portal to DigiQuartz, then goes report to Mikey. In the street, he and Mikey see Tagiru with a crimson Fusion Loader, and they follow him through the Time Shift portal, and witness the boy's battle against . In the school's rooftop, he grabs Tagiru's Fusion Loader and sees MetalTyrannomon through a holographic window, and gives it back to him. Later, after Tagiru returns from his fight against , Ewan tells him that he won't allow the boy to treat Digimon battles as a game. Mami and Haruka, then show up and tell them about the disappearance of many students, with one of them disappearing in the pool. Tagiru tells him that Sagomon's base is a pool, and the two go to DigiQuartz, where they find Asami, Totsuka, and other two students in a suspended state, and hear their complaints. Ewan figures that the Digimon in DigiQuartz are dragged to the power in human emotions. Sagomon shows up and attacks them. Tagiru orders Ewan to rescue the students while he and fight Sagomon. After the battle, he sees the four students going home. When their teacher asks Tagiru to deliver a printout to Tokio Hinoki, who was absent from class that day, Tagiru tries to get rid of the duty by challenging Ewan to a rock-paper-scissors, which Ewan wins. After Mikey shows up, the three go together, and Mikey comments that other members of the Robot Club have also been absent from class. Arriving at Tokio's house, the Xros Heart's statement that Tokio missed the class confuses Mrs. Hinoki, who claims the boy left to school that morning. After Tokio throws the three out from his room when Tagiru tries to talk to him, Ewan comments that Tokio is usually a nice person. When Tokio leaves for cram school, Xros Heart observes him to see where he goes, and see him climbing back his room. They follow him to DigiQuartz. They arrive at a strange location in DigiQuartz, and follow Tokio to a building where the Robot Club is helping build . He asks the club to leave the place, and Tokio refuses because they dream to win the tournament. Whe Arresterdramon fights GigaBreakdramon, he and Mikey try to stop the Robot Club from approaching the battle. After the battle, Xros Heart sees the Robot Club make a new robot. At the roof, Tagiru praises the way Mikey "hunted" even Puppetmon's heart, and wishes to be able to do the same someday, which Ewan doubts he can do. Collection File:Damemon (Hunters) t.gif| File:SuperStarmon t.gif| File:6-63 Star Armies 01.png| File:RookChessmon (Black) t.gif| File:Cutemon t.gif| (former) File:Ballistamon t.gif| (former) File:Dorulumon t.gif| (former) Other appearances Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Ewan, along with , , , and , appears in one of the omakes. The five, angry for not being in the manga, start to beat the author, Yuuki Nakashima. Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Hunters Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists